Saving Bree
by Katie's Peacock's Dreams
Summary: What if Bree wasn't killed by the Voturi? What if she got away?   Full summary inside. Cannon couples.


A/N I don't know how many other people felt this, but when i was reading Eclipse for the first time, I really thought that Bree was going to become a Cullen, and got really excited about it. then when she was killed, I got really bummed. Then two years later, I saw the movie and got upset about Bree dying all over again. Then I started reading 'The short second life of Bree Tanner' and I"m like, "Stuff this, Bree lives, I don't care what anybody says!" and hence, here I am now, writing Twilght my way - where Bree lives. Enjoy ~

Disclaimer - I own nothing but Bree's life; 'cause Meyer went and threw it away.

Jasper stood between the girl and the rest of his family. He did not take his eyes of her, even when he felt Bella wake up and heard them talk about him and the newborn he stood guard of. When the girl started thrashing in the agony of her thirst, Carlisle came to jaspers side at once.

"Have you changed your mind, young one?" he asked, calm as ever. "We don't want to destroy you, but we will if you can't control yourself."

"How can you stand it?" the girl groaned in a high, clear voice. "I _want_ her." Her bright crimson eyes focused on Edward, through him, to Bella, and her nails ripped through the hard soil again in agony.

"You must stand it," Carlisle told her gravely. "You must exercise control. It is possible, and it is the only thing that will save you now."

"Nothing will save her now. The Volturi are almost here." Alice's eyes flashed from Carlisle to Edward to Jasper, and back to Carlisle again. She spoke in grave tones. "When they get here, when they see her, they _will_ kill her."

Everyone was silent, Esme looked at Carlisle with despair filled eyes, "can't we-"

"Yes that'll work!" Alice cut her off. "They won't think to follow her scent; they'll assume she has already been killed."

"But how do we know she won't cause us problems later?" Edward was looking directly at Alice as he said this.

Alice returned his stare readily. "She won't. If she can make herself move in the opposite direction now, she will have the will to keep going. She won't cause us trouble."

Edward continued to stare at Alice, who held his gaze with stubborn determination. Finally Edward gave a stiff nod and broke his gaze. Alice quickly turned to Carlisle. "If she leaves now, she will be a safe distance away before the Volturi get here."

Carlisle's eyes immediately found Edward. "Is this okay with you son?"

Edward nodded. Carlisle turned to the newborn by the fire, who was curled in a ball, rocking back and forth, her fingernails digging into her skin, her eyes wild. "You have three choices little one," her eyes snapped and focused on Carlisle. "You can stand up now and walk away from us, walk around behind the fire, and then run and keep running." He paused. "But if take one step towards the girl." He motioned with his head towards Bella and the girl's eyes focused completely on her, somehow seeming to glow even redder, "Then my sons will destroy you." Her eyes snapped back to Jasper, who was crouched in front of her still, and then to Emmett, who had come up beside him without her noticing, and she seem to shrink to an even smaller ball on the ground. Carlisle watched her carefully. "If you don't want to risk moving, than you can stay where you are and the Volturi will kill you when you get here." Her eyes darted to Carlisle, than quickly back to Jasper. "Make your decision quickly young one, or time will make it for you."

Slowly she stood up, Jasper straightening with her. Emmett stood back to let her pass, but Jasper matched her every move.

"Let her go, Jazz." Alice said quietly.

Jaspers eyes never left the girl, and he hesitated a second, seeming to sense the air around her, before he took a step back from her. They watched as she walked around the fire and disappeared into the night.

Jasper's eyes found Alice's and a small knowing smile touched her lips.

"Good will come of this."


End file.
